The way of shadows
by Pedroses
Summary: Kurayami is a regular soul reaper in the soul society until he finally unlocks his Zanpakto's power which lets him control shadows at his will. will he use this new power to save or destroy the soul society ? this will be a darker take on the bleach universe hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so give me all the hate you can muster as I seriously need the help in the grammar department and I will see if I can come out of the corner to write some more chapters.**

**obviously you know what the story is vaguely about as you did click to read it but if you want a hint at what should be to come then here it is**

**The main character is called Kurayami... (literally just goggled what darkness was in Japanese)... he is going to be a bad ass who messes stuff up. I really wanted a darker protagonist in bleach that I couldn't get from ichigo (not that I don't like ichigo) . So don't be expecting Kurayami to be loveydovey with anyone he will get to the point and kill anyone who screws with him . warning there will be some shipping between Kurayami and Rukia ( not loveydovey shipping) and Rukia will be a good fighter in this fanfiction and not as useless as she is for most of the anime ( I said most please don't hate me). Anyway enough of that lets get on with the story.**

**P.S. this is only chapter one so yes they should get larger as this is just setting up the basics of the story... very basics**

**legend:**

**bold = "zanpakuto/powerful creature of death talking" (also pre story chat by me is in bold so you can skip that and just read the story if you like)**

**italics = "**_thoughts"_

_**bold italics = "Zanpakuto's thoughts"**  
><em>

**warnings:**

**language warning**

**violence and gore warning**

**I do not own bleach or any of the character or story that are in the manga or anime as that privileged goes to Tite Kubo and anyone else that worked with him.**

Kurayami walked down the halls of division 8. The place was a mess after the invaders had come through a few days ago. Well 1 invader in particular for their division. Kurayami still didn't really believe a human could cause this much damage to the division before the captain took him down. Well it was none of Kurayami's concern all he was concerned about was rebuilding all the buildings that had been destroyed and not get yelled at by anyone with any rank.

"Do you really think a human could have done this I mean maybe he could have destroyed the buildings but apparently he even stopped Rukia's execution and took down her brother Byakuya" the whisper was close by and Kurayami ducked into a nearby room to try to avoid any attention from the unknown people

"I agree I reckon they just made it up to explain why half of the captains ditched" another voice replied. Kurayami recognised them as the 7th seat Sunako and 8th seat Zensuke of division 8 and decided to not make him known to them at this point in time.

"HA! Your probably right idiots think we are going to believe that they were beaten up by some puny human" the higher man scoffed as they walked past" the higher rank of the two called lauder than expected

"Shhh keep it down Sunako if any of the higher ups hear us, you know that we can get in a lot of trouble for talking like that", the lower ranked man was right talk like that often led to demotions especially if captain Shunsui found out they had been doubting the reports given by the captains. It was time for Kurayami to leave before he heard too much more

Thud

Kurayami had tripped on a chair in the room he was in while trying to get out of the room before his superiors noticed him

"Well well well if it isn't Mr 10 seat, having a little listen in on your superiors were you?" Kurayami backed away from the two smiling men now at the doorway of the room.

"Take that sword out and so will we would you like a beating with swords or without" Zensuke smile widened slightly "your choice" Kurayami pulled his hand off of his sword knowing it was the better. While he was much faster than the other two they had the advantage in both numbers and skill with the blade.

"Oh this is going to be fun" smirked Zensuke as he walked up to Kurayami ready for any attack Kurayami could throw.

The first attack came quickly as Zensuke flung his right hand strait to Kurayami's head only to be easily ducked under and countered with a punch to the gut that pushed the air out of Zensuke and would have allowed Kurayami to go on the offensive if he had been fighting only one

SMACK

Kurayami was on the floor before he even saw the fist coming

"I'm impressed Kurayami you actually got a decent hit in before you went down" Zensuke said as someone pulled Kurayami off the ground and held him up

SMACK

Kurayami felt the punch hit his gut and instantly began to gasp for air still trying to orientate himself from the previous hit to his temple

SMACK

Kurayami felt his nose break as the punch landed and soon after felt the blood running down his face. the person holding him let go and Kurayami fell to the ground hitting the back of his head and sending another pulse of pain through his head and making him see black spots in his already distorted vision

CRACK

The kick hit him in the ribs breaking at least 1 and causing the last jolt of pain to fill his vision with black and as he embraced the black vision he felt himself being pulled up and hear Zensuke whisper in his ear

"Would have been if you had of pulled out that sword, but you will. Find out how bad it can get if that conversation gets known by anyone else" the threat was clear to Kurayami even in his delirious state don't tell or die.

When Kurayami woke up he was in the same place which didn't surprise him all the lower ranks just left anyone in this area alone knowing it was something they shouldn't mess with and anyone of any rank never really came to this area of the division.

"You look like shit" the voice surprised Kurayami and he tried to sit up only to lose the little vision he had gained and extreme pain in his head and ribs.

"You really got ruffed up didn't you" Kurayami realised that it was a female voice that was talking.

"I like how you make it seem like you actually care" Kurayami struggled to get out due to his broken ribs

"Well I was the one that found you unconscious and beaten up on the way to see your captain I thought maybe I should care a bit" the women spoke clearly confused about Kurayami's reply.

"Well you shouldn't. "Kurayami said bluntly as he finally managed to get a look at the surprisingly short women that was beside him. She was wearing the normal Shinigami clothes and had shoulder length black hair but her expression confused him it seemed concerned but no surprise in finding him or with his blunt reaction.

"Well I have a meeting with your captain to get to ill find out what's going on from there" the women said as she began walking away

"NO!"

"So you do care if I stay and help you" the women said turning around smiling

"No but I do care if you tell the captain" the women looked at Kurayami for a while

"very well but I'm finding you and getting what happened out of you as soon as I have time off"

"Fine whatever can you let me sleep now my head is killing me", the women began to leave and turned back just before going through the door.

"What is your name?"

"And why would I tell you when I don't even want you to find me again", Kurayami laughed (which caused much pain)

"I don't think you get a choice in the matter of whether I find you or now even if you don't tell me" the women said as she left. Darkness filled Kurayami's vision again and just before he drifted back into sleep he realised who the woman was. How could he not she was the talk of the soul society since she was meant to be executed but saved by the humans. She was Rukia Kuchki.

Kurayami woke, or he thought that he did everything was black even with his eyes open. he tried to move but realised that he couldn't and began to panic

"**Well look who finally shows up**" the voice was deep and in the dark Kurayami could not pinpoint from where it was coming from. "**I suppose you are wondering where you are**" again the voice came from all around him

"Who are you" Kurayami's voice was higher than he wanted it to be showing that he was afraid and not in control

"**Let's not get into who I am or you will be here too long try another question**" the voice spoke in the same dark tone but seemed to be playing with him

"Ok ill play your game what do you want" Kurayami said less scared after recovering from the original shock of the situation

"**That's better I knew you would ask the right question. So let me start by saying this I am here to make you stronger** " Kurayami laughed he couldn't help himself the very idea seemed stupid

"You want to make me strong yea sure whatever man now can I get back to realism time soon please"

"**You doubt I can make you powerful**"

"First off its me so yes I doubt. second I don't even have a Shikai so that isn't close to becoming powerful yet and third I'm not good with sword play it's just not what I'm best at" while Kurayami said this he failed to supress all his hope that there was in fact a way to allow him to be strong.

"**You still haven't realised who I am have you. Have a hint this is your mindscape **"if there was any light it would have looked like a fools as he lay there shocked at the new revelation.

"But...but only zanpakto's can come into a person's mind scape and talk to them" the shock was evident In Kurayami's voice but the voice claiming to be his zanpakuto just laughed

"**And he finally gets it welcome to your mindscape and I would like to introduce me your zanpakuto**" the voice was still coming from all around Kurayami but it took on a lighter tone almost like a game show host

"If this is my mindscape why is it so dark in here and why did you call yourself my zanpakuto instead of using your name so I can call upon your power" Kurayami asked still slightly sceptical of the voice.

"**I can answer bot of those with the same answer. You must defeat me in order to gain my power be prepared and train for the next time you visit your mindscape I will not let you talk so casually** " Kurayami could feel the strength behind the words and all chance of this being a bad joke left his mind

"Then why do you not just attack me now to save you the trouble of having to fight when I am ready and it isn't so dark?" the voice laughed at Kurayami's statement

"**I have to give you a chance don't I. Oh and it will be this dark until you gain my power so hope you learn to fight blind soon**" Kurayami sensed the presence leaving and called out

"Wait give me a display of some kind so I know what level I must reach before returning to this place" Kurayami's voice didn't seem that scared but the idea of fighting blind scared him

"**Trying to work out some of tricks so you can prepare, very well then I will try to make as much noise as I can to give you an idea of how quiet I will be next time you return**" as the voice spoke this Kurayami heard footsteps walking closer to him and braced himself pulling out his sword and holding it in the ready position. Suddenly the footsteps vanished and no sound was heard. Kurayami strained his ears and heard a light footstep behind him. Just as he began to turn around to face his opponent a voice appeared from all around

"**Too late**" and with that he felt a blade pierce his neck and woke with a start in the room he was in when beaten up.

"Fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well done you have made it to chapter 2 thanks for having faith that this chapter will be better than chapter 1. Wrote this chapter quite quickly normal updates probably won't be this quick but the average chapter length will be about this long. Actually some fights in this chapter which were fun to write hope you like the style of writing for the fights if not then comment to me and I'll see if I can't change it a bit to suit what people would like in their fights.**

**No real warnings for this chapter just a few non gory fights :)**

**I do not own bleach or any of the character or story that are in the manga or anime as that privileged goes to Tite Kubo and anyone else that worked with him.**

Kurayami spent most of the following day nursing his ribs back to health only getting up from bed for a few minutes to clear the blood that had dried on his face. It was now mid-afternoon and Kurayami decided to bandage his ribs so that they could heal easier. While bandaging his ribs up he looked in the mirror he was highly toned but not particularly bulky he had short brown hair and would have looked a lot better if he could actually be bothered styling it. His face was strait and uncaring. Always carrying a unemotional expression and having his nose broken multiple times wasn't helping him look any better. Kurayami sighed as he put his Shinigami uniform back on noting that anyone who didn't know he had been beaten unconscious last night would not have been able to tell unless they somehow managed to memorise the shape his nose was previously.

"I do this way too often" he said to himself leaving his room to try to catch up on lost time on his duties for the day.

**squad 8 barracks hours later**

Kurayami was exhausted; having to do so many jobs in only one afternoon really took it out of him especially when he still had 2 broken ribs. He had checked that morning and decided that it would be at least 2 weeks before he could fight at full capacity. Squad 8 always ate together in a massive dining room decorated nicely and tonight was no exception captain and lieutenant sat at the head of the table and seats 3 through 10 sat on the sides in order of their seat. This meant that Kurayami was always at the end of the table but it didn't bother him much. Other members of the squad often dined with them although it wasn't a rule and they would sit anywhere in the remaining tables of the dining hall

Ting ting ting the sound of metal on glass rang across the room.

The table grew silent and all heads turned to their captain Shunsui who had called their attention.

"good evening my fellow teammates unfortunately me and the lovely Nanao have been very busy with meetings and paperwork this week as you can all reason why so I would like all of the designated leaders of groups to give me a report on how things are going outside my damn office" he said looking around the table completely ignoring the death glare he was getting from his lieutenant. The reports were given from highest priority to lowest so first was third seat Tatsufusa who gave a report the higher ranks taking their team to help fix up parts of the soul society

"Yes captain! The rebuilding of the soul society is going well and all the divisions seem to be working well together for now "the third seat went on to give a detailed report on how the construction was going. Tatsufusa always had annoyed Kurayami as he was too loud and obnoxious to be taken seriously even when he was being serious. Following that 5th seat gave a report on all other members of the squad and their progress in repairing squad 8's buildings

"The damage the ryoka have done to 8th division is massive. It will take a long time to clean up and rebuild but we are confident that we will have the buildings up in the next month and the walls fixed in the month after."

"Well that guy really did know how to throw a punch guess I should have taken him out before he did that much damage" Shunsui said mainly talking to himself rather than the table "thanks for the reports I'm glad all is going smoothly now if there is nothing else to report let's begin assigning tasks for the men for the next week"

"Sorry to disturb your meeting captain Shunsui but could I please beg a moment of your time" Kurayami eyes widened as he recognised the voice that spoke she worked faster than he had thought

"Miss Kuchki what a pleasant surprise have you come to have a drink with us" Shunsui said offering to pour another sake for Rukia

"no unfortunately I have not come here to drink" her eyes were scanning the room searching for Kurayami and despite Kurayami's best efforts to hide his face he was quickly spotted out and she pointed strait at him" I have come to speak with him" many of the people around the table went wide eyed with surprise. But the captain's face remained as a kind smile.

"If I may ask Miss Kuchki what is it that you would like with my 10th seat?" the captain stated

"We have matters in which need to be addressed I will only be a few minutes then you may have him back" Shunsui sighed acknowledging that he was not going to get the details of their matters from the women

"Very well go on Kurayami go with Miss Kuchki"

"Don't I get a say if I want to go with her?" Kurayami stated trying desperately to get out of the situation

"No" both Rukia and Shunsui spoke at the same time however Shunsui in a more understanding way than Rukia's firm tone. Kurayami sighed and stood up noticing all the glares that he received from his higher ups and began walking outside the barracks behind Rukia. As soon as they got outside Rukia turned on Kurayami.

"so now that you appear to have some free time could you tell me why you were in an abandoned room unconscious with several broken ribs and a broken nose?" it was phrased like a question but the tone let him know that there was no choice for him in this question

"I got beaten up that's all"

"Yea I figured that bit but why? When? Who?" Kurayami was surprised when a more worried tone made itself known in Rukia's voice

"why do you even care it's not like your even part of this division" Rukia frowned at Kurayami

"Because I try to make a habit of helping people even if they don't want it it's a concept I only recently learned from a very good friend so start talking"

"Fine I'll tell you I was in that room on the way back from working on rebuilding the buildings and happen to hear some people saying things that they shouldn't. I was caught by said people who proceeded to beat me senseless and warned me that if I told anyone it would make things worse so before you ask no I won't tell you who it is" Kurayami noticed Rukia nod to herself

"Well that makes sense why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?" a smile coming to her face

"Because there is nothing you can do about it now if you don't mind I have a meeting to get back to " Kurayami turned to go back into the dining room but was stopped when Rukia grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back sending pain down his side where he still nursed broken ribs

"I may not be able to help you fight them but I can certainly help you not get beaten up next time" Kurayami looked at her in confusion not knowing what she was talking about

"What are you even talking about?"

"As you have probably heard I lost my Shinigami powers when that human stabbed me so I have been slowly getting them back and need someone to help train with to get back to where I was in power. You on the other hand need help with your skills so that you cannot get beaten up next time whoever beat you up tries again."

"So you're saying we should be training partners" Kurayami was sceptical but he had been thinking that he needed someone to help him hone his skills so that he might be able to defeat his zanpakuto when he next fought it in his mindscape.

"Precisely we will train everyday all day starting tomorrow see you then" with that Rukia began to walk off

"Wait!" Kurayami called after her "I have other obligations that I need to attend to" Rukia turned around a frown on her face.

"I'll be right back" Rukia then pushed past Kurayami and went inside the dining room

"Excuse me captain Shunsui I apologise for the interruption but I would like to request Kurayami be excused from his duties for the next few weeks as I need a training partner to help me gain my full strength" the whole table looked at her shocked whatever they had expected to come from the two's conversation outside it was not this.

"Miss Kuchki…. Umm… I suppose it would be fine."

"Thank you Captain Shunsui" she turned to leave stopping briefly behind Kurayami "training ground 14 at 0600 tomorrow" and with that she left the whole dining room in silence

"Why do I feel even though I'm the captain I had no say in that" Shunsui stated confused

"Captain I do believe we are in the same boat on that one" Kurayami replied in an equally confused tone

"Men" Nanao stated rolling her eyes

** Training ground 14 the following day **

It was a cool and clear morning as Kurayami made his way down to the training ground which was of course on the other side of the soul society to where Kurayami lived and finally he reached the field designated training ground 14.

"You're late!" Kurayami cringed as he heard the now all too familiar voice of Rukia. Of course he had expected this reaction as it was now 10 past the hour.

"Maybe I would have been on time if you hadn't of picked a training ground this damn far away from 8th division"

"Yea well maybe you would have gotten here faster if you weren't carrying that big bag around" Rukia was right Kurayami had a bag across his back almost as long as he was tall

"Well you didn't actually say what type of training we would do so I may as well bring all my training gear" Kurayami said placing the bag down and pulling out his zanpakuto and protective gear only to look up to a very curious Rukia

"Why do you have your zanpakuto in a bag and not on your person isn't it being very nice to you" Kurayami attached his zanpakuto to his waist and tightened it.

"Wouldn't know haven't met the bugger yet" Kurayami stated casually but Rukia went wide eyed as soon as he said it

"I'm so so…"

"Don't apologize" Kurayami insisted cutting Rukia off. It was the height of bad manners to talk of someone's zanpakuto before they had met them especially if the one talking had met theirs. Luckily Kurayami didn't much care for the edict of social situations as it just confused him if he tried to understand them.

"Ok" Rukia collected herself realizing that Kurayami was not insulted by her previous comments " we should begin by sparring with swords only to get an idea of the skill and technique of each other before doing more refined training"

"I do not even have Shikai so I cannot battle on that level but am happy to spar on plain sword level" Kurayami said

"Yea I know dimwit" Rukia smiled "besides I do not have full control over my Shikai at this stage either so am not comfortable using it in a training situation" Kurayami merely nodded in acknowledgment of Rukia's reveal and drew his sword followed by Rukia drawing her own.

"Let the spar begin" Rukia bowed to Kurayami as is considered polite at the beginning of any spa and Kurayami awkwardly tried to return the curtesy. Both combatants raised their swords to the ready position and began the spar.

The two combatants circled each other for a minute before Rukia took the first strike which Kurayami ducked under hoping to win the first point quickly however Rukia's blade was already coming back to strike his side which forced Kurayami to take the blow on his blade making sure he had no chance to go on the offensive.

"_Fast!"_ Kurayami thought to himself surprised at how quickly Rukia recovered from the miss. Rukia chuckled to herself as the blades disconnected and they once again began circling each other. This time it was Kurayami's turn to strike first and he stepped forward and swung his sword in a diagonal arc aiming for Rukia's chest only for Rukia to easily step out of range of the attack. Before Kurayami could recover from the missed attack Rukia went on the offensive stepping back in and thrusting her sword towards Kurayami's chest. Kurayami knowing that he couldn't bring his blade back in time dropped to the ground rolling out of range of the strike. Kurayami quickly sprung to his feet only to have to bring his sword up instantly to black a heavy blow from Rukia who had not relented even a little closing the distance between them in the short time it took Kurayami to stand. The next few seconds were a flurry of blows from Rukia almost too quick for Kurayami to block.

Kurayami knew he was in trouble he was on the defensive and back peddling fast to try to gain some relief from Rukia's constant assault. Kurayami knew he couldn't keep going like this for long and decided he would have to at least try to get a hit in. As Rukia's blade came in Kurayami angled his blade forcing Rukia's blade to glance of the side of his and brought his blade up to attempt to finish the match. Unfortunately Kurayami had realised his mistake too late as Rukia had managed to easily sidestep the strike before grabbing Kurayami's arm and placing her blade at his throat.

"First point to me" Rukia smiled taking her blade away from Kurayami's neck

"As to be expected really "Kurayami stated before getting smacked in the back of the head by Rukia's hand "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for selling yourself short you fought well and are defiantly at the level that will help me so don't say any of that oh you should win because I'm so bad bullshit" Rukia said glaring at Kurayami.

"Alright alright just don't hit me again it gets annoying" Kurayami said getting ready for the next spar.

The two spared for hours Rukia winning unless Kurayami got a lucky hit in. They stopped for lunch both sweaty and tired from the mornings work.

"How are your ribs going?" Rukia asked both lying in the shade of a tree on the edge of the training fields

"Painful… but bearable no need to stop on my account" Kurayami said while poking his ribs to see the reaction

"On your account man if anything we are stopping on my account you sure don't give up easy" Rukia laughed

"Says the one that won almost every match "Kurayami retorted "True I suppose but it was only because you left too many openings when you went on the offensive it's almost like you forgot you were using a sword "Rukia said casually but close by she felt Kurayami stiffen. "You wouldn't happen to know how to use any other weapon would you" her eyes were immediately drawn to Kurayami's bag only now noticing it was much too long to hold just his sword. "What's in the bag Kurayami?" Rukia said in a tone that let Kurayami know it wasn't a question. Kurayami sighed

"If you must know" Kurayami stated getting up and walking over to where his bag was lying against the tree. He picked the bag up and undid the top zip before pulling out a long wooden staff the length of the bag. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw the staff.

"wow that's new" in all her years Rukia had never seen a person more prone to using the staff as a weapon the closest that she could think of was Ikakku's Shikai but even that was different to a regular staff.

"I grew up wielding a staff and have used it as my main weapon of choice before I became a soul reaper and they forced me to take up the sword insisting that I wouldn't be able to kill any hollows without a bladed weapon." Rukia noticed a look of sadness at the fact he had to give up the staff as his primary weapon.

"This explains everything whenever you get into the fight your offensive style leaves you too open when using a sword. A staff however because of its length you could easily defend 90 percent of the winning hits that I got you with over the past few hours. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rukia asked excitedly

"Because in case you didn't listen I'm not meant to be allowed to practice the staff because as a Shinigami I need a sword" Kurayami stated

"You fool in that case we just need to get you to the point you can release your zanpakuto" Kurayami just stared at Rukia in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't you listen the Shikai of the user doesn't just give them powers but transforms their weapon into one that the user can wield the best therefore for you it will most likely turn into a staff like weapon" Kurayami thought this through for a bit before smiling

"so then the soul society can't say I need to only practice sword play as my Shikai will be benefitted more for practicing with a staff like weapon" Rukia smiled glad he finally got what she was talking about.

"Well then guess I know what the second half of our training will be about" Rukia said grabbing her sword. Kurayami smiled and placed his sword against the tree and walking out to where Rukia was standing spinning his staff experimentally getting used to the weight after using his sword all morning. " let's see what you can do with that lump of wood" with that Rukia swung her sword strait at Kurayami who used the already rotating staff to guide the blade over his head before sending the other end of the staff straight into Rukia's stomach making her drop to her knees and gasp for air.

"well first I would suggest not calling it a lump of wood… one point to me" Kurayami said holding a hand down to the still winded Rukia who took the hand and got back into the starting position ready to begin the spar again.

"Looks like I will need to be more careful from now on" Rukia laughed as Kurayami stopped spinning his staff and got in the ready position. The two combatants circled each other once again trying to find an opening to attack. This time is Kurayami who strikes first thrusting straight towards Rukia's stomach. The blow is quickly deflected to the side missing completely however Kurayami quickly counters by bringing the other end of his staff towards Rukia's side. Before Kurayami can land the blow he notices Rukia's blade in his peripheral vison and quickly spins on his foot bringing his staff to vertical blocking Rukia's blade inches from Kurayami's chest. The two quickly separate and begin circling each other again.

"Your footwork is much better with that weapon I thought I had you for sure then" Rukia smirked also noticing that her sword didn't bite into the wood of Kurayami's staff at all which surprised her.

"I guess you better watch yourself then" as Kurayami finished his sentence Rukia quickly swung her sword at Kurayami's chest only to be dodged by Kurayami as he jumped backwards only to swing his staff back using his greater length to almost get a hit before Rukia's blade met Kurayami's staff close to her body. The two kept circling each other trying to find a hole in the others defense. Kurayami thrust straight at Rukia and once again Rukia moved her blade in an arc to intercept and deflect the staff. However to her surprise her blade never met the staff as Kurayami had stopped the staff just before where her sword would have intercepted. Out of balance by the lack or resistance Rukia could do nothing as the other end of the staff came up and over stopping centimeters from her temple.

"That could have hurt" Kurayami stated a smirk on his face

"Good fight Kurayami, your staff skills are indeed impressive" Rukia said politely obviously ignoring the smirk Kurayami was giving her. The two continued sparing for hours each trying to get the upper hand on the other with unlike the morning Kurayami picking up most of the victories.

**hours later on the walk back to division 8**

Kurayami walked next to Rukia carrying his bag across his back both of them were covered in new bruises from the long day of training and it was a while before Rukia finally turned around and asked.

"You fight very well why it is your only 10th seat?"

"Because only my staff play is of a standard that is above that seat, my sword play is only barely there" Rukia nodded in acknowledgement already guessing the reason as to why but wanting the subject to be on Kurayami's staff.

"Your staff, no matter how hard I swung my sword I was not able to even place a small dent in it. What is it made of?" Rukia asked

"That is a good question and one that I do not have the answer to. It was given to me by my father when I was very young and never knew what it was made of, but your right there is almost nothing that can even dent this wood" Rukia was intrigued but something about the mention of his father made Rukia second guess her questions, Maybe another time.

"So what do you think at this rate you might even be able to unlock your Shikai if we add in some meditation training" Rukia said trying to change the subject

"Yea about that, there is something I should probably tell you if we are going to be working together like this I have met my zanpakuto if you can call it that" Rukia eyes widened in shock

"Does that mean you have Shikai?!" Rukia yelled

"Calm down, no I don't have Shikai it just talked to me in my mindscape and warned me" Kurayami said cleaning out his ear trying to get some hearing back after Rukia's reaction.

"Warn you of what?" Rukia looked puzzled normally Zanpakuto decided their partner was ready and tested them accordingly no warning

"That I would have to fight and defeat it soon if I want to gain its power" Kurayami shrugged

"That is a normal test and why most of the soul reapers die trying to attain Shikai but why warn you?" Rukia said mostly to herself but she soon realized something "Why it your zanpakuto should have a gender shouldn't it?"

"That is where things get interesting and the answer is the same for both questions. My mindscape is pitch black no light, all I could do was listen to what it had to say. It sounded like a guy but I can't say for sure "Rukia shivered subconsciously, she remembered her fight with Sode no Shirayuki well and imagining it in pitch black seemed impossible.

"How does it expect you to fight in pitch black" Rukia said worry obvious in her voice

"Learn how to fight in the dark I guess I don't think it will call me to fight until I can do it reasonably well "Rukia breathed a sigh of relief at this at least he had time to get ready

"Well I know what we will be working on during the sword training part of our daily training don't we" Rukia stated trying to reassure Kurayami but noticing after that he didn't seem stressed or worried at all he just had his usual scowl on his face. "You know one day I'm going to make you show some emotion because your being a bit of an emo and it's not a good look for you" Rukia laughed

"Wasn't that your barracks back there?" Kurayami said completely ignoring Rukia's previous comment

"What? No …I'm sure it's… ok yea it was "Rukia stuttered before stopping and hanging her head" I'll be leaving now you better be on time tomorrow"

"yea yea I'll be there bye" Kurayami said rolling his eyes

"see you later" with that Rukia disappeared into her barracks and Kurayami walked alone to his own barracks however he had only left Rukia for about a minute before a voice called from an alley he was walking past

"So did you tell her or have you finally found a friend to fail with" Zensuke chuckled to himself.

"I didn't tell her anything Zensuke leave me alone" Kurayami stated and began to walk away but Zensuke grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Oh I believe you Kurayami I just heard that lovely conversation you just had and wanted to let you know something" Kurayami tried to pull out of Zensuke's grip only to receive a punch to the ribs making new pain shoot across his whole chest and taking him to his knee " How are those ribs Kurayami, not so good? Well I suggest you don't try to move too much and I've already taught you not to talk while I am so there is that. Now LISTEN UP" Kurayami looked up hate filling his eyes but said nothing "good now let me tell you. You will never unlock that Shikai, you will never make any friends, you will never become strong, and you will never be able to protect anyone you have ever cared about. You know why Kurayami" Zensuke spat his name like it was a poison "because your trash. You have always been trash and you always will be trash so run along with your friend and train all you like but in the end you will still be a failure " with that Zensuke threw Kurayami to the ground and walked away leaving Kurayami lying alone trying to mask the pain and get to his feet.

"Fucking dickhead" Kurayami said to himself finally managing the strength to get to his feet. He knew Zensuke was lying, trying to bring him down but it didn't matter the words kept spinning around and around in his mind. He tried to block it out but it never worked because what Zensuke knew was no matter how much Kurayami knew Zensuke was lying deep inside where he threw those emotions to try to look normal he thought the exact same thoughts

"You will never become strong"

"You will never unlock that Shikai"

"You will never have friends"

"Your trash"

"You will never be able to protect anyone you have ever cared about"

And those were the thoughts that took Kurayami to sleep that night swirling round and round his head and invading his dreams.


End file.
